wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tarantula (IGF)
Tarantula belongs to IGF, and code is by Sby, DO NOT USE/EDIT CODE OR CHARACTER UNLESS YOU HAVE PERMISSION FROM IGF Appearance Tarantula is a young and lithe SandWing with a very peculiar coloration. Her scales are a dark and tawny brown color with no distinct change in coloration across her whole upper scales. The only exception is for her dark brown and light tan freckles that cover every inch of her as well. Her underbelly is a strong but dusty purple color that you would never expect on a SandWing. Tarantula's large sail is a very calm purple slate color and follows till the end of her tail. Her eyes are a sharp purple and indigo color that is outlined by what look like black bags or shadow under her eye sockets. Her tail barb is a mixture of the colors of her eyes and her sail. Her wing membranes are the same color as her sail and also bare dark and tan freckles on the ends of them. Her talons are a pale almost white purple color. Her ears are large and sharp. her horns are also large and curl peculiarly at the ends unlike most SandWings, they are the color of dark burnt wood. She usually carries a small bag around her neck, it isn't uncommon to see her wear a brown muffler as well. Three deep claw scars are visible on the left of her chest. Personality Tarantula is a skeptic truly. She is always watching her back and second guessing the decisions of others and herself. Tarantula sort of thinks that nobody has a reason to be nice without wanting something in return. Even if they are just simply nice she'll try figuring out every single layer of them anyway, to see past any lies. She hates dragons (Except for her MudWing pals) and their stupid and ignorant interpretations of reality. She doesn't like when dragons lie and tell only half truths or worse, believe them. She fancies herself as having the personality of a detective sometimes. She likes figuring stuff out and solving puzzles and problems. She is a very sarcastic dragon sometimes to... Ok. A lot, and she is always happy to make sarcastic or rude comments to others except for her friends(The MudWings). She isn't ever truly happy when she is far away from her gang and always wears her fakest smile when talking to others, in hopes that they know how much she actually dislikes them. She hates lying but she actually uses it quite frequently as she runs a gang in the underground of the scorpions den and has to deal in illegal goods, though it's actually just a way of survival and cover for them as they try tearing the underground apart thread by thread. This connects to her hate of lies as she and her gang are listed as murderers and thief's when they are actually protecting other dragons Tarantula in battle is a heartless and stone cold killer. She lives with the weight of these deaths and hates the way that her pack looks at her after a fight. They are loyal though, and follow her into battle. She see's violence as the lowest form of communication and murder as rock bottom, though they are both still liable options in this world. She'd never lie about what she has done either, if you strait up asked her. Once an ally, Tarantula is a true, loyal and faithful friend that will do everything in her power to protect her ally's from harms way... The only true friends that she has though is her gang at the moment. Trivia *Probs has proditiophobia *knows how to use a simple knife or dagger effectively *She can sing a little *Can grow cactus's to their fullest potential *one of my first OC's *always the one to make the first kill History I'm not good at writing stories so I'll just put bullet points... *Born *left at an orphanage *lived there for a year *Adopted by an extremely rich female SandWing that became her adopted mother (I'm thinking she runs a jewelry company) *Lived happily for a while *Started noticing how her 'mother' dealt in crime and the black market *Brave enough to ask about it and was told many many lies *Spied on mother *Saw her kill someone *decided to run away *Ran to her only friends in a MudWing sib group that she met when she was younger *Lives a life of secrecy as she tries tearing apart the Scorpions den's underground piece by piece Relationships Just need to make these pages row quick... Guess you could ask to have a dragon in here...Probs be negative though. Bumblebee- Tarantula is very curious about the Pantalan dragon... "She seems nice... Can't say constantly though... But maybe that isn't a flaw..." She thinks of her as a nicer dragon when compared to her average backdrop thug wandering the scorpions den but... Still can't bring herself to befriend the Pantalan dragon...Though that doesn't necessarily mean never. Wildfire- This logical and intuitive SkyWing is a very strange figure indeed. "Hmm... She seems to like thinking everything through... Maybe at least a misanthrope like me..." Tarantula finds her sense of humor charming and her seeming to be a misanthrope herself interesting... She can't trust how she wears a mask though. Has she done something wrong? What reason does she have for concealing her face??(Geek kids who don't know a thing called fashion trend over anilize...) Either way, she can't find her totally trustworthy as she doesn't know if she's a criminal or not... Gallery Tarantula aesthetic.png|Old thing i made a long time ago...Kinda odd on design. old ref.png|This is really old... But I still use it for color referencing Living_by_Lies.png|It is so GOOD PASTEL!! TY! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (InterGalacticFly)